


Quad Salchow [Friends]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: JJ LeRoy doesn't have many friends, he is used to being alone until he meets Otabek Altin.





	Quad Salchow [Friends]

**Author's Note:**

> So I am attempting to do one of those week things... and for my dear fav Canadian skater JJ LeRoy... 
> 
> Thank you to my dear [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over this for me... but as with any of my work, and and all mistakes are mine alone! 
> 
> Week Break down:  
> July 8th: Friends  
> July 9th: Favorite Ship  
> July 10th: Childhood  
> July 11th: Crossover  
> July 12th: Charity  
> July 13th: Hobbies  
> July 14th: Free Day  
> July 15th: Birthday

###  Quad Salchow

 

For JJ being alone was not a new thing, he knew he had an abrasive personality. Sometimes he just came on too strong and he could see it in their eyes when he would walk over. It was not like it did not hurt each time, seeing their eyes dull and false smiles on their faces. It became a game in his mind- to see how long it would take, if he would finally crack and snap at them, or if he could hold his composure one more time. Then he met Otabek Altin, a quiet Kazakh skater, who came to train in Toronto to help improve his footwork. 

 

Unlike others, Altin never sighed or rolled his eyes when JJ came over to talk, he didn’t find reason to leave the room or rink. He was the first person to actually listen and on the odd occasion would even volunteer some information. 

 

“I have a favour to ask Jean,” Otabek’s voice was monotone, breaking the silence as the pair were strapping on their skates for the morning practice.

 

“Eh? Anything,” JJ smiled.

 

Otabek stopped tying his laces, “I need you to teach me a quad.”

 

JJ coughed, “Shouldn’t you be asking your coach for that?”

 

“Yeah, but he says that I am not ready for it yet,” He sighed, “I cannot go up against  _ him, _ if I don’t start performing better. And since I don’t have the flexibility, I will use my stamina instead to gain those technical scores.”

 

JJ sighed, he knew who it was that Otabek was referring to. His friend had what could only be referred to as an obsession with a young, blonde Russian skater he had met a few years prior when at a training camp. “Is he really worth all of this?”

 

Otabek’s lip lifted slightly on the side, “Yeah he really is, he is something special that I cannot express in proper words.”

 

JJ took a deep breath while drawing his resolve, “I will help you Beks. I think for your stamina and abilities; Salchow would probably be the easiest for me to teach you.”

 

Otabek nodded, his face solemn as he clapped his hand against JJ’s shoulder in thanks. 

 

“I am sure that you can get your coach to agree to that and I know my parents will allow me to show you that one. It was the first one I mastered as well.”

 

“I will talk with Josef tonight about it. I do think with your parents approval and support it will be much easier for me to get him to agree as well.”

 

JJ did something with Otabek for the first time since he had met the teen, he plastered on a fake smile. His heart felt like it was breaking though every time that other boy was mentioned. It was the only time he ever saw such emotion from his stoic friend. Each time he hoped that such emotion could be directed his way instead. 

 

Otabek went to the ice first, leaving JJ to finish tying his blades. After taking a few deep breaths, he stood up and took to the ice to go teach his friend a new skill which would help him gain the attention of a certain blonde. A blonde skater who wouldn’t even be having his senior debut for another few years. Maybe until that time, JJ could be a substitute in other ways as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
